legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2015
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses revendeurs officiels qui auraient involontairement laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. 2015 devrait voir l'introduction des thèmes Elves, Jurassic World, Princesse Sofia, Speed Champions ainsi que le retour des thèmes BIONICLE et Pirates. Les ensembles de briques ou les plaques précédemment vendues sous le thème Briques et plus devrait porter le logo Classic, appellation déjà couramment utilisée pour les ensembles exclusifs sans thème vendus dans les LEGO Stores et sur le LEGO Shop. Architecture *21022 Lincoln Memorial *21023 Flatiron Building BIONICLE center|thumb|Le Masque de la Création Le thème BIONICLE, discontinué en 2010, va faire son retour. L'annonce officielle a eu lieu le 19 septembre 2014 sur les réseaux sociaux : "It is told that there exists a mask that will grant its bearer unspeakable power. Made from raw magic and solid gold, it is an artifact crafted with absolute precision and timeless skill – it is known as the Mask of Creation. The anticipation is over – get ready for LEGO Bionicle" (Facebook LEGO) Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70778 Protector of Jungle (6 - 12, 64 pièces) *70779 Protector of Stone (6 - 12, 66 pièces) *70780 Protector of Water (6 - 12, 65 pièces) *70781 Protector of Earth (6 - 12, 60 pièces) *70782 Protector of Ice (6 - 12, 62 pièces) *70783 Protector of Fire (6 - 12, 63 pièces) *70784 Lewa Master of Jungle (7 - 14, 85 pièces) *70785 Pohatu Master of Stone (7 - 14, 65 pièces) *70786 Gali Master of Water (7 - 14, 87 pièces) *70787 Tahu Master of Fire (8 - 14, 99 pièces) *70788 Kopaka Master of Ice (8 - 14, 98 pièces) *70789 Onua Master of Earth (8 - 14, 109 pièces) *70790 Skull Krata (8 - 14, 149 pièces) City Les ensembles, pour les sous-thèmes Police, Construction et Super véhicules, qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : Police *60065 ATV Patrol (2 figurines) *60066 Swamp Police Starter Set (4 figurines) *60067 Helicopter Pursuit (3 figurines) *60068 Crooks' Hideout (6 figurines, 1 chien) *60069 Swamp Police Station *60071 Police Hovercraft (3 figurines) Construction *60072 Demolition Experts Starter Set *60073 Service Truck (2 figurines) *60074 Bulldozer (2 figurines) *60075 Excavator & Truck (2 figurines) *60076 Demolition Site (4 figurines) Super véhicules *60081 Pickup Tow Truck (2 figurines) *60082 Dune Buggy Trailer (2 figurines) *60083 Snowplow Truck (1 figurine) *60084 Racing Bike Transporter *60085 4×4 with Powerboat (2 figurines) *60086 Starter Set (5 figurines) *60088 Fire Starter Set (4 figurines) Creator Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *31027 Blue Racer *31028 Sea Plane *31029 Cargo Heli *31030 Red Go-Kart *31031 Parrot *31032 Red Creatures *31033 Vehicle Transporter *31035 Beach Hut *31036 Toy and Grocery Shop DC Comics L'ensemble 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Il contiendra trois figurines, Sinestro, Green Lantern et Batman. Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *76026 Gorilla Grodd en folie (Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas, Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold, Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, une autre figurine, 6 - 12) *76027 L'attaque des profondeurs de Black Manta (Black Manta Deep Sea Strike, Black Manta, Aquaman, Robin, Batman, 6 - 12) *76028 L'invasion de Darkseid (Darkseid Invasion, Darkseid, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Cyborg, Superman, 8 - 14) *76040 Brainiac Attack (Brainiac, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Superman, 8 - 14) Disney Princesses *41060 La chambre royale de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Royal Bedroom, avec Aurore, 1 lapin) *41061 Le palais exotique de Jasmine (Jasmine's Exotic Palace, avec Jasmine, Rajah, 1 serpent) *41062 Le château de glace étincelant d'Elsa (Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle, avec Elsa, Anna, Olaf) *41063 Le palais sous la mer d'Ariel (Ariel's Undersea Palace, avec Ariel, Alana, Polochon, Sébastien, 1 dauphin) Ariel serait rejointe par d'autres princesses : Aurore qui existait déjà en format DUPLO, mais également sa sœur Alana, Jasmine d'Aladdin, Elsa et Anna de La Reine des Neiges. Sébastien, qui avait déjà une brique imprimée DUPLO à son effigie, a pour la première fois une forme de figurine et divers moules d'animaux créés pour le thème Friends sont également utilisés. DUPLO Les ensembles suivants ont vu leurs visuels dévoilés non officiellement. Le nom canadien a été relevé sur la boîte, mais dans le passé, ce type de nom n'a pas toujours été le nom français adopté finalement. Un nouveau sous-thème Disney, Princesse Sofia, ferait son apparition, tandis que le sous-thème Cars fait son retour et le sous-thème Disney Princesses continue. D'après les rumeurs, seraient également attendus : *10581 *10582 *10583 *10584 *10589 *10618 Elves Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *41041 Aira's Creative Workshop (1 mini-poupée, 1 oiseau, 7 - 12) *41072 Naida's Spa Secret (1 mini-poupée, 1 dauphin, 7 - 12) *41073 Naida's Epic Adventure Ship (2 mini-poupées, 7 - 12) *41074 Azari and the Magical Bakery (2 mini-poupées, 1 écureuil ?, 7 - 12) *41075 The Elves' Treetop Hideaway (3 mini-poupées, 7 - 12) *41076 Farran and the Crystal Hollow (1 mini-poupée, 1 chat ?, 5 - 12) Ce nouveau-thème utiliserait le format des mini-poupées. Friends Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *41085 Animal Care Clinic (Mia, 1 chat, 1 chien, 5 - 12) *41086 Mobile Pet Care *41087 Rabbit Mother With Babies *41088 Puppy Training *41089 Foal Care Stable (1 poulain, 5 - 12) *41090 Olivia's Garden Pool (Olivia, 1 tortue, 5 - 12) *41091 Mia's Sports Car (Mia, 5 - 12) *41092 Stephanie's Pizzeria *41093 Heartlake Hair Salon (Emma, 1 mini-poupée féminine, 6 - 12) *41094 Heartlake Lighthouse (Stéphanie, Kate, 1 phoque, 6 - 12) *41095 Emma's Family Home (Emma, ses parents, 1 perroquet, 1 grenouille, 6 - 12) *41097 Heartlake Hot Air Balloon (Andréa, 1 mini-poupée masculine, 7 - 12) Cette vague semble donc centrée sur Heartlake City, avec beaucoup d'ensembles animaliers. Pour la première fois, hors des séries de sachets de Friends Animaux, des ensembles vont contenir uniquement des animaux, tel l'ensemble 41089. Au moins quatre nouvelles mini-poupées sont susceptibles d'être introduites : les parents d'Emma, une nouvelle fille et un nouveau garçon (habillé comme Julian dans les visuels préliminaires). Par contre, aucun nouveau moule d'animal n'a encore été dévoilé. La Grande Aventure LEGO L'ensemble 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Il devrait être rejoint par deux autres ensembles. *70817 L'attaque de Batman et Kitty super fâchée (Batman & Super Angry Kitty Attack, avec UniKitty, Batman, Squeletron et un Micro Manager) *70818 Le canapé à deux étages (Double-Decker Couch, avec Emmet, Vitruvius en fantôme, UniKitty, Benny, Président Business, la voiture d'Emmet et le canapé à impériale) *70819 La poursuite en voiture de Méchant Flic (Bad Cop Car Chase, avec Cool-Tag, Méchant Flic, deux robots Antigang, la voiture de Méchant Flic et une moto) Juniors *Beach Trip *Pirate Treasure Hunt *Garbage Truck *Fire Suitcase *Supermarket Suitcase Legends of Chima Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70220 Strainor's Saber Cycle (Worriz, Strainor) *70221 Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix (Flinx, Voom Voom) *70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer (Gorzan, Tormak, Sykor) *70223 Icebite's Claw Driller (Razar, Balkar, Icebite et une autre figurine) *70224 Tiger's Mobile Command (Eris, Stealthor, Sir Fangar et trois autres figurines) *70229 Lion Tribe Pack *70230 Saber-tooth Tiger Tribe Pack *70231 Crocodile Tribe Pack *70232 Ice Bear Tribe Pack L'arc consacré aux Phénix et aux Chasseurs des glaces devrait continuer, avec également l'introduction d'Ours polaires. Jurassic World L'acteur Chris Pratt a déclaré qu'il y aurait des ensembles Jurassic World et que son personnage, Owen, apparaîtrait dans l'un d'eux. Les autres rumeurs font état de cinq ensembles et même d'un jeu vidéo. Marvel Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *76029 *76030 *76031 *76032 *76038 *76041 Cinq ensembles pourraient être consacrés à Avengers: Age of Ultron et un autre à Ant-Man, deux films attendus pour 2015. Minifigures Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *71008 Série 13 *71009 Série 2 (Les Simpson) Mixels Trois ensembles de la série 4 ont été dévoilés au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. D'après les rumeurs, les neuf ensembles de cette série devraient être : *41527 Rokit *41528 Niksput *41529 Nurp-Naut *41530 Meltus *41531 Flamzer *41532 Burnard *41533 Globert *41534 Vampos *41535 Boogly Ninjago Les ensembles suivants ont vu leurs visuels dévoilés non officiellement. Le nom canadien a été relevé sur la boîte, mais dans le passé, ce type de nom n'a pas toujours été le nom français adopté finalement. Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70745 L'écraseur Anacondrai (Anacondrai Crusher, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70746 L'attaque en hélicoptère Condrai (Condrai Copter Attack, 3 figurines dont un nouveau ninja) *70747 Le brise-rochers (Boulder Blaster, 3 figurines dont Cole) *70748 Le dragon Titane (Titanium Dragon, 3 figurines dont Zane) *70749 L'entrée du serpent (Enter the Serpent, 5 figurines dont Jay et Lloyd) *70750 (Ninja Mobile Base, 7 figurines dont Kai, Nya, Garmadon] et Pythor, 8 - 14, 756 pièces) *70752 Le piège dans la jungle (Jungle Trap, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70753 Les chutes de lave (Lava Falls, 2 figurines dont Cole) *70754 (Electro Mech, 2 figurines dont Jay, 7 - 14) *70755 Le tout-terrain de la jungle (Jungle Raider, 2 figurines dont Lloyd) *70756 Le combat du dojo (Dojo Showdown, 4 figurines dont Kai) La tribu Anacondra, tribu de Pythor déclarée éteinte, serait mise en avant. Pirates Le nom de ce vaisseau pirate a fait l'objet d'un concours sur ReBrick et devrait porter le numéro 70413 (7 figurines, 7 - 12, 725 pièces). Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *Shipwreck Defense (2 figurines, 1 poisson, 5 - 12, 84 pièces) *70410 Soldiers' Outpost (3 figurines, 1 crabe, 1 pieuvre, 5 - 12, 164 pièces) *70411 Treasure Island (3 figurines, 1 crocodile, 1 perroquet, 5 - 12, 180 pièces) *70412 Soldiers' Fort (5 figurines, 6 - 12, 234 pièces) Speed Champions Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *75908 458 Italia GT2 *75899 LaFerrari *75909 McLaren P1 *75910 Porsche 918 Spyder *75911 McLaren Mercedes Pitstop *75912 Porsche 911 GT Finish *75913 F14 & Scuderia Ferrari Star Wars L'ensemble Rebels 75084 Wookiee Gunship a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : Six autres ensembles Microfighters : *75072 ARC-170 Starfighter *75073 Vulture Droid *75074 Snowspeeder *75075 AT-AT *75076 Republic Gunship *75077 Homing Spider Droid Quatre autres ensembles Rebels : *75078 Imperial Troop Transport : battle pack de Stormtroopers *75082 TIE Advanced Prototype : le vaisseau de l'Inquisiteur *75083 AT-DP : avec l'Agent Kallus *75090 Ezra's Speeder Bike : le speeder d'Ezra Bridger, avec également Sabine Wren Et six autres ensembles : *75079 Shadow Troopers : battle pack *75080 AAT : une nouvelle version du , qui contiendra Jar Jar Binks *75081 T-16 Skyhopper : une nouvelle version du *75085 Hailfire Droid : une nouvelle version du *75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter : un des vaisseaux d'Anakin Skywalker, avec également Asajj Ventress *75088 Senate Commando Troopers : battle pack *75089 Geonosis Troopers : battle pack s'inspirant de l'univers de Géonosis La deuxième vague pourrait être consacrée à l'Épisode VII actuellement en préparation. TECHNIC Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *42031 La nacelle élévatrice (Cherry Picker) *42032 La chargeuse à chenilles compacte Compact Tracked Loader *42033 (Record Breaker) *42034 Le quad (Quad Bike) *42035 Le camion de la mine (Mining Truck) *42036 La moto urbaine (Street Motorcycle) *42037 Le bolide tout-terrain (Formula Off-Roader) *42038 Le camion arctique (Arctic Truck) *42039 La voiture de course des 24 heures (24 Hours Race Car) *42041 Le camion de course (Race Truck) Ultra Agents Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70166 Spyclops Infiltration (2 figurines, 2 araignées, 7 - 14, 107 pièces) *70167 Stealth Bike Chase (2 figurines, 8 - 14, 235 pièces) *70168 Drillex' Diamond Job (2 figurines, 8 - 14, 311 pièces) *70169 4x4 Agent Patrol (4 figurines dont Toxikita, 9 - 14, 475 pièces) *70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter (4 figurines, 9 - 14, 614 pièces) en:2015 pl:2015 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2015